worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
DFW Freeholds
Two large Freeholds--the Dallas Freehold and the Fort Worth Freehold--cover the three cities (Fort Worth, Arlington, and Dallas) that comprise the DFW metroplex. Each of the two Freeholds has a very different mentality towards laws, pledges, and oath-breaking, and these mentalities usually guide Changelings in their decision as to which Freehold to join. Though there are ~600 members spread across these two Freeholds, not everyone lives and works in the shared Hollow; many Changelings in the metroplex live earthside and try to maintain relatively "normal" lives among the humans. Spring Court The Spring Court is the court of desire, of replacing what the Fae took from them with something brighter and better. Those desires are not always sexual (though the Fort Worth Spring King would like to know if you're interested in him) but they are frequently strong; rarely is it a good idea to stand between a Spring courtier and her desires. Dallas NPCs * Yakone Weaver Cleareyes (Spring Queen) * Hunter Cloude (Orion) Apsaras (Spring King Emeritus) * Jarek Wiatr Levinquick * Melanie Ackers Mirrorskin * Sayuri Flowering * Barrett Ransom Playmate * Cherice Tamsyn Dancer (Moved from Houston) Fort Worth NPCs * Eric Leight One (Spring King) * Nick Huang Polychromatic (Spring King Emeritus) * Bunni Fownes Runnerswift * Choi Flowers Drudge * Maliri Ellis Blightbent * Andromache Ransom Airtouched * Fen Marsh Water-Dweller * Fionnuala Allison Fireheart Child NPCs * Luce Otter Player Characters * Captain Gyrfalcon (Dallas) * Girl Otter (Dallas) * Milada Heartstrong (Fort Worth) Summer Court The Summer Court is the court of wrath, of fighting tooth and nail to never be taken back to Arcadia again. Whether fighting on the training mats or planning in the Freehold war rooms, the Summer courtiers of DFW are almost religiously devoted to never being forced to another's will again. Dallas NPCs * Aisha Hayes Shadowsoul (Summer Queen) * Keoni Foxfire Ask-wee-da-eed (Summer King Emeritus) * Meriel Harrier Windwing * Nandi Chetel Broadback * Skyler Wexler Waterborn * Tyrone Durham Runnerswift * Alois Skala Coldscale (moved from Houston) * Anica Stanek Sandharrowed (moved from Houston) * Amanda Dancer Fort Worth NPCs * Rivah Tremaine Corpsegrinder (Summer Queen) * Grayson Walker Farwalker (Summer King Emeritus) * Landon Fisher Larcenist (Summer King Emeritus) * Brianna Ryan Fireheart * Sienna Summers Playmate * Haya Ransom Chirurgeon Child NPCs * Suzy Render Player Characters * Boy Otter (Dallas) * Lucia (Dallas) * Otis Shire (Dallas) * Victor (Fort Worth) Autumn Court The Autumn Court is the court of fear, of walking the edge of the wyrd, of bringing the magic of faerie to the human world. The court is devoted to finding subtle solutions to tricky problems, though some members of other courts might call into question the ethics of those solutions. Dallas NPCs * Liam Quirion Oracle (Autumn King) * Horatio Philipps Miner (Autumn King Emeritus) * Elegy Xysticus Skitterskulk * James Arlet Whisperwisp * Maelle Raven Roteater * Quentin Maple Cleareyes * Violet Raine Chiurgeon * Ragna Ransom Muse/Oracle Fort Worth NPCs * Onawa Sphinx Riddelseeker (Autumn King) * Pearl Cavendish Thusser (Autumn Queen Emeritus) * Undine of the Dark Earth Flowering (Autumn Queen Emeritus) * Darryl Williams Gristlegrinder * Li Yeung Thusser * Terrell Williams Venombite * Zlata Mlakar Antiquarian Child NPCs * Eddy Gameplayer Player Characters * Helen Daedalus (Dallas) * Hrimveig (Dallas) * Maximilian Fang (Fort Worth) * Rococo (Fort Worth) Winter Court The Winter Court is the court of sorrow, the court of hiding silently in order to hurt... or heal. Dallas NPCs * Wynne Romancer (Winter Queen) * Logan Bouchard Truefriend (Winter King Emeritus) * Etoile of the Heavens Telluric * Noah Winters Razorhand Fort Worth NPCs * Ash Forrest Woodblood (Winter King) * Mingyu Jewell Di-Cang (Winter Queen Emeritus) * Dominic Incubus * Imani Keandra Witchtooth * Malik Moonshadow Moonborn * Xun Fan Troll * Wasim Ahmed Muse (moved from Houston) * Phoenix Flamesiren Child NPCs * Pietr Minstrel Player Characters * Felix Raimi (Fort Worth) * Mara Steele (Fort Worth) * Veil Non-Seasonal Courts The DFW Hollow does not have a strong non-seasonal presence. Dawn * Angel (Dawn) Mirrorskin * Sati Morningstar (Dawn) Palewraith * Virtue (Dawn) One Dusk * Georges Ransom (Dusk) Stonebones * Ichiro of the Twilight (Dusk) Bloodbrute * Najwa Ransom (Dusk) Whisperwisp * Nieve Amaya (Dusk) Snowskin Sun * Bahira Storm (Sun) Sandharrowed * Mirek Shamash (Sun) Soldier Moon * Mahina Kingsley (Moon) Muse Directional * Clive Ransom (East) Author * Erebos Ransom (South) Leechfinger * Lindell Northman (North) Artist * Silas Addison (South) Riddleseeker Player Characters * Kemal al-Shajarah (North) * Ivan Vasiliev (Dawn) * Jessa (Dawn) Courtless Courtless Changelings do not have a chosen court or a mantle, and as a general rule do not hold political influence in their Freeholds--but that doesn't mean they don't see and hear what happens around them. The courtless of the DFW Freeholds are politically neutral and serve both Freeholds with their gifts. They can be friendly and very useful, if you know how to approach them. NPCs * Elliot French Chatelaine * Gael O'Grady Brewer * Beno Water-Skimmer Water-Dweller * Kassia Clearwater Nix * Inoke Wolfe Coyote * Gutka of the Woods Woodwalker * Fernan of the Forest Skosgra * Clarita Rivera Frau * Amy Yukimura (ish) Author Other Members There are people in the Freehold that may not fit neatly into the Courts, or even Courtless, categories. They are listed here. Changelings * Woman in the Mirror (Revealed to be Pearl Cavendish) Fetches * Alessa of [[Cherice Tamsyn|Cherice]] * Jennifer Allan of [[Hrimveig]] * Malachi of [[Angel]] * Naomi Sadik of [[Mara Steele|Mara]] * Jenny Sadik of Mara's daughter Jenny, aka [[Phoenix]] * Pilar Echevarria * Adrien Desrosiers * Stefan Jaskolski * Martín Abaroa Other * Ronin (Briarwolf) * Michael Sadik (Human, Mara's son) Category:Dallas Category:Fort Worth Category:Freehold